The Avatar and the Phantom
by Kombuchamushroomman
Summary: A mysterious being interlinks the Ghost Zone and the Spirit World setting in action world changing consequences. The Avatar and Danny find common ground and vow to put an end to the threat. DannyXSam Tokka Kataang Maiko and others.
1. Prologue

**Howdy. This is my first fan fic so please review. This prologue is just setting everything up, it's post Phantom Planet for Danny and Post series end for Avatar. It'll probably be a longish story, but I dunno. Read, review, prosper!**

The Avatar and the Ghost Boy

Prologue

Danny Fenton awoke to his alarm. 7:00 AM. He smiled, turned it off, and went straight back to sleep. Today would usually be a school day, but a lot had happened since yesterday. A statue of him, the young ghost boy, now stood in every capital of every country all over the world. He had been bothered non-stop for the last twenty four hours by people the world over. An animation company in japan even called for rights to an anime based on him. Fact was, Danny was a worldwide sensation, and even more so, a hero.

Moments before the haze of sleep washed back over Danny his phone rang. He groaned, and flipped it open. Instead of another person calling to thank him, or offer him some endorsement deal, it was a voice that to him, was sweeter than any other, and much more relaxing than sleep. "Hey Mr. Hero."

"Hey Sam." Danny smiled. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you're up for breakfast. I figure we should milk your worldwide hero status and snag a free meal."

"Sure." Danny laughed. "Nasty Burger in thirty?"

"See you there!" There was a small silence. Both Danny and Sam were presented with the option of hanging up first and neither really wanted to do it.

"Bye!" Sam blurted, Danny chuckled, and hung up. Grinning, Danny sighed. Life was good.

Prologue part 2

Toph was the first awake. She was of course sensitive to the vibrations of the Earth, and today, there was enough vibration to go around. For miles around the ground was pounded by the feet of people celebrating liberation from tyranny. A hundred years, and finally there was peace.

She sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was tired that was certain, but she was also ecstatic. Today was her kind of day. Party time!

With a kick, Sokka, Aang and Katara were all thrust onto their feet. Sokka woke midair, overcompensated, spun in a neat circle on his good leg, and promptly fell flat on his face. "Why is it that I'm always on my face?" He groaned. "In fact, why am I not still sleeping?"

"We've got so much to do today!" Toph bellowed. "Dancing and music and maybe we can pick a fight of two!"

"But we were up so late last night." Aang said, rubbing his eyes. "Can't I have a little more sleep?"

"I'm with Aang," Sokka said, picking himself up off the floor, "I'm tired Toph, and my leg needs time to heal."

"Oh Snoozles, the mighty warrior, the hero of the water tribe, surely he can deal with a wee lil' leg problem?" Toph mocked.

"You know what? It's not that bad, I can totally dance like this." Sokka said, puffing out his chest. "Wanna come you guys?" Sokka said turning to Aang and Katara.

"Sure." Aang mumbled. Katara Simply stood with her eyes closed hunched with her arms at her sides.

Toph grinned. She knew her friends too well. Today would be a good day. "Now let's go find Zuko, Mai, and Suki and have a great day."

Little did any of the children know, but events were being set in motion that would shake the foundations of not one world, but two.


	2. Just Like Old Times Part 1

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing but my own ideas, which I lose quite often.**

**The format till the two worlds really collide is gonna be Danny, then ATLA, etc. Don't worry, they collide pretty soon and Danny will have plenty to quell his boredom very soon. Read, review and prosper!**

Chapter 1

Just Like Old Times Part 1

Danny frowned. It was now almost exactly a year since he had saved the planet. And the life of luxury and relaxation he had expected did not pan out like he had hoped. Sitting in class, staring blankly at the chalkboard as his teacher droned on about a hypotenuse, or something to that effect, was not where Danny wanted to be. He sighed, audibly, and the teacher turned to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, but is my class boring you, Mr. Fenton?" She said, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Yes, yes it is Miss Liverpool." Danny scoffed. In the year since saving the world Danny's attitude had changed considerably. The entire idea of doing something as mundane as homework just didn't appeal to him in the least, and shouldn't saving the world get you an infinite pardon on homework? Danny thought so, but the rest of the world didn't.

"Excuse me?" Miss Liverpool shot back.

"I'm done here." Danny threw his backpack over his shoulder, "No offense, but your class is boring." And with that, he went ghost, phased through the roof, and flew to the parking lot. Spotting Sam's car he descended, phased through the back window, sat shotgun, and turned human again. With a practiced movement he produced his IPod from his pocket, placed the ear buds in his ears, and hit play. With music blocking out the world he let his mind wander.

The trouble Danny would be in didn't bother him. Walls didn't work well when used to keep him in. The normal world seemed to have lost its thrill. Nothing but Sam and Tucker could really make him happy anymore. He had no desire to go to school, to move forward in life, to do anything. Fighting ghosts was just far too easy nowadays; they got more predictable the longer you fought them. The world took on a very peaceful outlook after almost being totally destroyed.

Nothing happened anymore, sure certain parts of the world were still a mess, but total reformation was close at hand. Of course Danny was happy about this, but it made the world much less exciting. Life was just boring.

He brooded, fumed, and twiddled his thumbs for the better part of an hour, and finally the bell rang. Students began to trickle out of the school, slowly at first, but then in quick succession. Finally spotting Sam, Danny phased out of the car and walked towards his girlfriend. If one thing in this world was exciting, it was her. She smiled and ran to hug him. They embraced, Danny kissed her forehead, and they walked to the car hand in hand.

"Where to?" Sam chimed from the driver's seat.

"Nasty Burger? I'm starving." Danny replied.

"You're always hungry. Any chance I can get you to go home and do your homework for a change?"

"Not a chance in the world."

Sam sighed. "Danny, I wish you would take school seriously. I know it's boring, but please? For me?"

Danny chuckled. "You're the only person I'd do it for. If it means that much take me home and I'll do my stuff."

"Alright," Sam smiled, "but Nasty Burger first, I'm hungry too."

Danny smiled at her, and intertwined his hand with hers. "I'm gonna call Tucker. See if he can get a break long enough to come eat with us." Tucker was still the mayor of Amity Park. He was doing a fine job, though, when nothing really happened it was hard to do a bad job.

He pulled out his cell phone and hit the second speed dial number. The phone began to ring and Tucker's voice came over the line. "Hey Danny! What's up?"

"What're you up to right now? Sam and I are headed over to the Nasty Burger. We're wondering if the mayor has time."

Tucker laughed on the other end. "I've got three free hours. Not a lot going on anymore."

"Sweet! Meet us there ASAP!" Danny hung up and looked at Sam. "Getting the gang back together. Finally."

Ten minutes later they pulled into the parking lot. Sam hopped out and Danny simply turned intangible and walked out. A whole year and Danny was still getting used to being able to change in public. It made life so much easier, but the acceptance, and the fact that nobody even gave him a second glance when he used his powers was a little unnerving.

They opened the doors and found Tucker already sitting at a table. He was wearing his goofy top hat. He smiled, stood up and bear hugged both of his friends. "I missed you guys." He said.

"I liked the baret better, man." Sam said gesturing to Tucker's top hat.

"I only wear this thing cuz it makes me feel important. But," Tucker lifted the hat a few inches and underneath was his trademark beret, "I'm still me."

Danny chuckled, "Come on guys, let's chow." The three went to the counter and ordered. Tucker, being the mayor, got his meal free, Danny, being the savior of the world, did as well, and Sam, being rich, didn't mind paying. Of course, Sam ordered a salad, a new addition to the menu.

They sat down, ate, talked, and after an hour or so, decided to leave. "Wanna go to my place? For old time's sake?" Danny asked, then, remembering Sam's request, he added. "And I have, uh, homework to do."

They were soon at Danny's, and out of habit, went to the basement. Jack and Maddi were there, working on odd gadgets, and generally causing a racket. Danny tapped Jack on the shoulder trusting his father's incredibly loud demeanor to alert his mother.

Sure enough Jack spun around and yelled, "Danny! You're home!"

"Sure am." Danny said.

"Oh hi, Danny! Hey Sam! Hey Tucker!" Maddi had stopped working. She was now facing Danny, wiping what looked like ectoplasm off of her hands.

"So. Danny." Jack said, "I, well we, mostly I, have a job for you." He turned and picked up a fancy looking piece of machinery. "I need you to test this."

At second glance, it turned out to be, "A Fenton Thermos. But it works already." Danny said.

"But this," Jack thrust it towards his son, "Is the Fenton Thermos 2.0! New, improved, and much cooler looking!" Danny noticed flames were drawn on the sides. He suppressed a laugh. "It not only catches ghosts, but categorizes them, files them, and plays music!" Jack pressed a button and a cheesy disco anthem blew out of the bottom.

"So you want me to capture a ghost with it?" Danny asked.

"Basically." Jack said turning the awful music off.

"Ok, but there haven't really been a lot of ghosts around recently, I guess I can carry it around till something happens."

"Actually I was hoping you could take a quick dip into the ghost zone test it there."

"I guess, sure. Sam, Tuck, I'll be right back."

"I wanna come too." Sam said.

"It's been awhile. Let's all go!" Tucker said. "It'll be just like old times."

"I still can't believe you got away with all that sneaking around, and ghost shenanigans the entire time." Maddi said looking into the distance. "We're so observant usually."

Danny laughed. "Yeah let's go! It'll be fun." With that, they loaded themselves onto the Fenton Ferry, which looked nothing like a ferry. It was built a few months after Danny saved the world, it resembled a small helicopter more than a slow boat, but Jack named it and he likes alliteration.

Jack clicked a button and the ghost portal opened with a hum. The green glow cast dramatic shadows on the faces of the three teens. Tucker pushed the throttle forward, the Fenton Ferry eased forward, Danny leaned over and quickly kissed Sam on the cheek, Maddi waved, and the three passed into the Ghost Zone.


	3. Just Like Old Times Part 2

**Howdy! First off, I own nothing. Secondly so this is chapter two! I've got some stuff to explain at the bottom that'd ruin the flow of the story otherwise. So if you get confused, push onward, for all shall be explained at the end of your journey. Now go my children and read!**

Chapter 2

Just Like Old Times Part 2

"I think you might just be ready." Toph said, smirking.

"For what?" Aang said, relaxing his stance.

"To metal bend of course. You've made a lot of progress, and you might just be ready to become the second ever metal bender."

"Really?" With a gust of wind Aang leapt six feet in the air and clicked his heels together. "I can't wait!"

"Well you're going to have to, Twinkletoes, there's a lot to it." Toph said, scooping a plate of metal out of a bag resting by her feet. "Now me and you are two of the only people in the entire world who can do this. You need to use Earth bending sight to do it. Metal is just refined earth, it's a big pure rock, however, inside are small imperfections, to bend the metal you need to locate these imperfections and move them and the metal will 'bend.'"

"What I'm holding here is barely refined metal. It's just a glorified flat rock. And this is what you'll practice on. Your goal is very simple, turn it into a ball, a big hunk of metal." She threw the plate at Aang's feet, he simply stared at it then looked up.

"How do I find the imperfections?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"That's the hard part, bending it is easier. To find the imperfections you need to really feel the metal. Pass it through your vision and try to find the less dense pieces. Pick up the plate." Aang stooped and lifted the metal. "Now, focus. Feel it. You're good at that whole, meditation thing, so I think you should be ok."

Aang closed his eyes and sat in lotus position. He pushed out his earth bending feelers and tried to focus. Nothing, the metal felt like, well, metal. Three hours later and nothing had changed. "Hey, Twinkletoes, it's almost time. Wanna turn in?"

"Huh?" Aang said coming out of his trance. "Oh, yeah, sure." He stood up, stretching, and handed the metal to Toph.

"No, no, keep it," she said pushing it back towards Aang, "You obviously need more practice."

"How do you know I didn't find the imperfections?" Aang retorted.

"Cuz I know you," Toph said smirking, "You wouldn't be able to shut up about it if you had."

Aang flushed. "Well uh, yeah, I'll keep practicing." He placed the metal into his bag, then smiled, "But for now, we've got a party to go to."

"I'm gonna get ready." Toph said, "I'll see you there."

With that Aang made a beeline for the clearing in which Appa was grazing, he faintly heard Toph yelling something to the maids about making her look fancy before his things were packed tightly to the side of his bison. With a "Yip yip" he was borne skyward and the city of Ba Sing Se got smaller beneath him.

The party Aang had mentioned was an anniversary celebration of the end of the Hundred Year War. The third one to be exact. Today was the first day of the weeklong celebration, and he, the Avatar, was of course expected to attend. People celebrated worldwide of course, but the big shebang was here in the city of walls.

After the war trade between the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribes reopened. The nations were now thriving and displaced people were able to return to their original homes. It was generally peaceful. Of course many extremists who couldn't shake old feelings toward the fire nation, and vice versa, caused problems, but Aang, an ever improving, fully-realized Avatar was well prepared for this.

The celebration the first year went down as the longest city wide celebration in history, it only ended only when, after twenty three days of endless partying, food and drinks began to run low. Since the anniversary of the end of the war had become a worldwide holiday. The first year it was celebrated in the Fire Nation Capital, which proved too small to accommodate the mass amount of people who showed. It was moved to Ba Sing Se for two reasons. The significant size difference, and to symbolize peace. The city of walls was now open to people everywhere, and the walls were nothing more than outdated equipment.

Aang passed over the palace and began to bring Appa down. He spotted the colors of all three nations and heard a roar begin to rise in the crowd. They had seen him, and now Aang's least favorite part of his job began. He knew it came with the job, but being an Air Nomad he had come to truly enjoy the peace of their life style. He enjoyed the occasional gathering now and then, but this, a week of raucous celebration, this was too much.

Appa landed softly on the demonstration portion of the front steps of the palace, and Aang hopped off. He looked toward the center of the area and Zuko, sitting next to Mai, stood and walked with open arms toward Aang. The two embraced, "Different year, same thing, right?" Zuko said into Aang's ear as the crowd burst into fresh cheers.

They walked and sat next to the Earth King and Bosco, Zuko taking his place next to Mai again, who smiled at Aang. There was but one person of importance missing, and after twenty minutes of waiting the king of the northern water tribe appeared. He took a place next to Aang and whispered toward him "Sorry I'm late, but the North Pole's a ways off, you know?" The Earth King looked at each of the people on the stage, and stood.

Walking to the podium, he put up his arms to silence the crowd, and then began, "Brothers and Sisters today we celebrate the end of the Hundred Year war. With open arms I welcome all of you to my city. May we now and forever remember those we owe our freedom to. First off," He turned and faced Aang. "The Avatar. Without whom we wouldn't be celebrating today." There was a roar from the crowd in agreement. Aang stood and bowed, it was his turn to speak.

The Earth King moved to the side and sat again in his original position. Aang walked to the podium and cleared his throat. "One hundred and sixteen years ago I was born to a world of peace. The world was in balance, and I was raised not knowing the sorrows of war. I awoke just four years ago to pain and suffering I couldn't imagine. And now it has all changed again. We are once more a peaceful, balanced world, and may all those who live today remember what happens when that balance is upset, and may we remember for a very long time, what a world of peace feels like." There was more cheering and then Aang said. "And now I call Fire Lord Zuko to the front." With that Aang made way for Zuko and returned to his previous spot.

Now Zuko stood at the podium. "I would give a speech, but I feel those before me truly summed it up. So without further ado, let's party." Zuko's speech received the most cheer of all. He smiled at the crowd and returned to the leaders of the world who were now standing, shaking each other's hands, and talking amongst one another. Zuko walked over to Aang and Mai, who were talking.

As soon as Zuko reached them Mai piped up. "So Zuko and I have some great news, Aang."

"What's that?" Aang asked, genuinely curious.

"Well," Zuko said, coming up behind Mai, placing his arms around her, and putting a hand on Mai's stomach. "Mai's pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Zuko was beaming, simply lit up.

"Wow! Congrats! When is it due?" Aang exclaimed causing the other leaders to glance over at them.

Mai chuckled, "In eight more months. We just found out last week." Aang was overjoyed, but his conversation was broken by footsteps and voices coming his way. Sokka, Toph, and Katara were headed his way. Aang, Zuko, and Mai all smiled as they each ran up to hug each other.

Aang saved his last hug for Katara, who he embraced more tenderly than the others. The found each other's lips for a short kiss then broke apart still holding hands. Three years into their relationship and they still acted like a new couple. Toph punched Zuko in the shoulder then turned to him, a look of shock in her eyes. "Mai is…"

"Yep!" Zuko said, with distinct pride in his voice. "She's pregnant." The group then broke into talks of the past, present, and future. Zuko was leading the Fire Nation in a completely new direction; the army was now a tiny fraction of what it had been at the height of the war. Sokka was rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe with his Father, whereas Gran Gran had relocated to the Northern tribe to live with Pakku. Toph was running her own Earthbending School and continued to own the belt at Earth Rumble. She had worked out most of her problems with her parents and they finally accepted that she was a competent Bender, and a competent person. Katara and Aang were going from nation to nation perfecting Aang's bending, and doing any Avatar business that was needed. The topic of Suki and Sokka's fight was touched on briefly and then buried quickly.

Aang may not have been a huge fan of parties, but he had to admit, seeing everyone back together was a wonderful thing.

**That is it. So Timeline explanation, First off this is as you may have guessed, four years after the war, three anniversaries after. It got me confused too, but now I'm not. This means that in the Danny Phantom world, Danny saved the world just last year and so on. Some characters you won't see. Bumi, sorry, he didn't make it to a hundred and sixteen, only one hundred and fifteen. Haru and others. I found those characters to be kinda boring, but that's just me. Jet, cuz Jet is dead. Anyway, I hope that doesn't deter you readers. Please, Read, Review, and Prosper.**


	4. Unknown

** Howdy! This one is a bit short, but essential! The worlds are now interwoven! Read, review and prosper!**

Chapter 3

Unknown

The joy of being back with friends and back in his element was shattered within seconds. From all around the Fenton Ferry came blasts of multicolored light, and all within the vessel were struck motionless. In his last moment of consciousness Danny saw Skulker, a smile plastered to his face.

In his unconscious dreams Danny saw clouds, dark, ominous clouds. Lightning crackled in them, and rain poured down upon Danny, when, suddenly, a blast of strange blue light blew the clouds in half. A boy, in a lotus position, descended from the clouds, then spoke, in Sam's voice, "Danny."

Danny awoke to Sam prodding him in the shoulder. He opened his eyes and realized he was in a cage. He tried to sit up, but when he went to use his arms for balance he realized they were shackled. Danny reluctantly wrenched himself off the ground using his abdomen. He looked around; both Sam and Tucker were shackled. Tucker, still out cold was being poked in the forehead with Sam's heel.

Danny stood, and looked outside the cage. Around him was the eerie Ghost Zone, and just outside the cage stood Frostbite. Danny yelled. "Help, Frostbite! Get us out of here!" Frostbite turned, his eyes were blank, pure white. Danny recoiled in horror. "What… What happened to you?" Instead of answering, Frostbite stared, blankly. Danny noticed a strange new addition to Frostbite's attire. A red gem was now adorned to his forehead; it sparkled unnaturally in the dim light.

Tucker stirred, and the first words out of his mouth were, "Where's my assistant? I Need coffee." He sat upright realizing where he was. Then he stammered, "What's going on?"

Danny replied, "We've been captured," then he smiled, "but we'll be out in no time. I'm going ghost!" He went ghost, or at least, he thought he did. He was confused, his body didn't feel ghostly in the least. Looking down he confirmed his fears, he was still Danny Fenton.

Sam and Tucker looked terrified. "What'd they do to you?" Sam said.

"Took away your powers." Said a snide voice from behind Danny. Danny spun around and came face to face with someone who almost looked human, except far more terrible. He had long dark hair, and wore a crown atop his head. "For now anyway. It'll take some time to regain them."

"Who are you?" Danny yelled. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you out of my way. As for who I am? You'll know soon enough. The entire world will know." The man smirked. "I've heard a great deal about you, Ghost Boy, but now that you're out of my way I don't think you'll be a problem." He chuckled then added, "Keep an eye on him Frostbite."

Frostbite bowed, and replied "Yes, Master." Then straightened up and returned to his duty. The mysterious man walked off. Sequences of thought passed through Danny's mind. He formulated a plan in an instant.

"Tucker, hand me your beret." He whispered under his breath, Tucker obliged. Danny balled it up, and threw it at Frostbite. It hit him on the back of the head, and he turned. Slowly he walked towards Danny, annoyance plastered to his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Frostbite sneered. "I have been put in charge of you, and that means I have full authority over you. The master wants you alive, but he told me if you get out of hand then I can do what I want." Frostbite stepped closer. "One more step out of line and I may just exercise that option." To prove his point he prodded Danny in the chest with his index finger.

Danny acted swiftly. With a fast movement he thrust his shackled hands upward directly into the chin of Frostbite, who wobbled on the spot and fell forward into the bars of the cage. Danny thrust his hands forward once more and plucked the gem out of Frostbite's forehead.

Frostbite began to pant, and the change was instant. As he looked up color returned to his eyes and then he gasped. "Danny?"

Danny sat down and looked him in the eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I only know a little. But, about a year ago whispers started about a new ghost. He has strange powers, and he wanted the Ghost Zone for his own. We tried to resist, most of us anyway, but I told you, he has strange powers. He captured us and put us under his spell. I was his servant, and a prisoner in my own mind. And that's all I know."

"Can you get us out of here?"

"Oh, yes of course." Frostbite extracted a key from a pouch on his hip, and unlocked the cage. Danny, Sam and Tucker stepped out, and Frostbite unlocked their shackles.

"What do we do now, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Danny said looking at his feet.

"I do." Frostbite said, pulling a piece of glowing paper out of his pocket. "Take this and get out of here, grab the first portal you can and leave. Sort something out from the outside." He handed the paper to Danny.

"The Infi-Map." Danny said, smiling. "Thank you, now, let's go."

"Good Luck." Frostbite added. With that Danny opened the map.

"There's a portal there." Danny said pointing at the map. "Right that way." Sam and Tucker followed Danny and there in the distance was the portal. And directly in front of them were a dozen or so ghosts, all their eyes blank.

The three broke into a sprint as the ghosts descended upon them. Danny felt completely out of his element without his powers, and he was nearly hit by a blast of ectoplasm but Sam pushed him out of the way. Tucker, who had forgot his beret back at the cage, looked absurd running at full speed without his hat. With a final leap to avoid a massive green blast the three leapt forth into the portal.

The world spun around them and they were expelled from the exit portal into a strange place.


End file.
